The present invention relates to lathe cut-off tools in general and more particularly to improvements in cut-off tools and supports therefor for use in cutting off or parting off large diameter materials on a lathe or in cutting deep grooves into material on a lathe.
In utilizing a cut-off tool on a lathe for parting off large diameter stock, it is usual to fasten the cut-off tool in a tool in a tool holder in such a manner that the cut-off tool protrudes from the tool holder with sufficient overhang to permit the cutting edge of the cut-off tool to reach the center of the material being cut off.
Cutting forces on the cutting edge of the cut-off tool, during the cutting operation, tend to produce vibration in the extended portion of the cut-off tool, such vibration easily causing the cutting edge to dig into the material being cut off, which often results in tool breakage. In order to avoid such tool breakage it is usual to reduce the rate of feed as the cut-off tool reaches deeper into the material being cut off, the whole making such an operation hazardous and time consuming.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel cut-off tool and support therefor, that may be utilized on any conventional type of lathe as well as on any special lathe.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor that may be easily utilized by any lathe operator without requiring any special skill for such utilization.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor, as above, that may be utilized in conjunction with any conventional cut-off tool, requiring only a minor modification of the lower edge of the cut-off tool.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor, as above, that is quickly and readily adjustable to suit any distance between cut-off tool and cross slide bed, within the dimensional limitations of the particular support.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor, that may be located directly below the cutting edge of the cut-off tool.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor, as above, that permits comparatively fast in-feed of the cut-off tool with minimal danger of tool breakage.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor, that may be supplied with a self-aligning base shoe, able to conform to varying angles between cut-off tool and bed of cross slide.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool, and support therefor, that eliminates the tendency of the cut-off tool to vibrate during the cut-off operation, particularly in cutting off large diameter material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cut-off tool and support therefor, that is simple in construction, easy to locate in place and inexpensive to manufacture.